Once Upon a Niff
by JustEnjoyTheShow13
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots and drabbles based on songs and prompts given by you. All about Niff/Jick Chapter 1: Breathe -Mostly T. Rated M for the first chapter talks about adult material
1. Breathe

**Hey guys! New story!**

**So first, the title was suggested by fyeahthreesix(Faraway529 on here) Go read her stories and follow her:)**

**So, this is gonna be a collection of random oneshots and drabbles. There'll be happ ones, sad ones(like this), and angsty ones. Just send me some ideas/songs/prompts on either here or tumblr, if you follow me:) (I prefer songs, but I'll take the other stuff, too.) If it's impossible, I ain't doin it. I'll try my best, though. I'm going to try to update once a week, maybe every few days, depending. It's summer, so I won't be on as much, which makes it harder to type. **

**So yeah, this is the first one. It's based off of some lines and stuff from "Breathe" by Taylor Swift. Play it while you read. I really didn't intend on going in this direction AT ALL. It was just a spur of the moment. I'm warning now, it talks about death, depression, suicide, cutting and has character death in it.**

**I'm going to try to do a happier one next.**

**I DON"T OWN GLEE OR BREATHE**

Jeff finally drove away from the funeral home with an emotionless stare.

He hadn't shed a tear during the procession. He wanted to cry, knowing it would make him feel better, but the tears just wouldn't fall. Jeff could feel them burning in the back of his eyes, but they didn't dare fall.

All of the Warblers and most of the town showed up. They had sullen looks on their faces as they gave Jeff their condolences. They all sat quietly through the service, often glancing in Jeff and Nick's family's direction.

As he drove away, he couldn't get his last images of Nick out of his face. He could remember everything so clearly.

_It had been a cold January afternoon and Jeff was walking home from the movies. He passed an empty alleyway and heard a familiar groan. Curious, Jeff went to look what was making the noise._

_He knelt over the source of the groan, and felt his foot in something sticky. He knelt down and touched his hand to the puddle. He brought his hand up to his phone light and looked at the substance._

_Blood._

_He shined the phone light over the body in front of him and felt a pang in his stomach._

_He found his half-conscious best friend of ten years, boyfriend of two years, Nick, lying in a puddle of blood._

_Jeff quickly dialed 911 and grabbed Nick's wrist to check for a pulse. _

_He found a faint, erratic beat coming from the brunette's wrist. Jeff prayed to every god he could ever think of to save Nick._

_Nick began to slightly stir, and Jeff squeezed his hand to let him know he was right there._

"_Nick, babe, I'm right here. What happened?" Jeff quickly kissed Nick's forehead._

"_'hose b-boys... from... 'chool..." Jeff could tell Nick was missing teeth, because he was having trouble speaking._

"_'hey... f-found me on... 'he... 'reet. 'hey beat m-me up, J-jeffy." There were tears falling from both boys eyes. The bullies from Nick's old school had attacked before, but never this violent._

_Jeff tried to assess Nick's injuries without moving him too much. He could see that he had been punched pretty hard in the mouth, hit with something in his ribs, and stabbed with some sort of knife, and various other little things. Jeff tried to apply pressure to the wound, but he could tell he had came too late. He could see the life slowly fading away from Nick. _

_The ambulance finally arrived, and they loaded Nick onto a stretcher. Jeff jumped into the back of the ambulance and held Nick's hand the whole way. _

_They arrived at the hospital and Jeff's hold on Nick's hand broke. Nick was rushed into surgery immediately._

_At 5:17 PM, Nick Duval was pronounced dead._

No one could hide the shock on their faces when they heard about Nick. Their shock grew, if possible, when they found out he was jumped in an alleyway.

Jeff finally arrived home around two in the morning. He set his keys on the table and went straight to his room, not caring if he woke the rest of the house up. It was supposed to be his first day back at school tomorrow, but he didn't even bother trying to go to sleep. He knew his mind was going to be racing all night.

He went over to his bottom desk drawer and pulled out his pocket knife. He quickly made two new cuts on his left wrist.

The cutting had starred a few weeks ago, right around the time Nick was jumped. It had only started as one cut, but it led to more. It had felt _so _good. The pain helped him numb the pain he was feeling in his chest.

He just covered them up with his sister's foundation. His parents thought he was starting to get better.

He had tried to stop numerous times. But, it just led to more pain in his chest, which led to Jeff attempting suicide. He had tried to overdose a few times, but he failed every time. But he wouldn't tonight.

His parents now kept all the medication in the house locked in the downstairs cabinet.

His parents had taken him to a therapist to talk, but every time he tried, he got choked up. He had yet to shed a tear, though. His parents could see that talking to a therapist just depressed Jeff even more, so they took him to a doctor.

Jeff was diagnosed with severe depression and was immediately put on anti-depressants.

They too were locked downstairs.

His parents gave him one every morning. He never took them. He'd hide them under his tongue until his parents left the room. Once they left, Jeff crushed it up in his napkin and threw it away. The pills made Jeff _too_ happy. He didn't like the way the pills made him feel.

He wasn't ready to be happy again. Nick was his everything. He knew him like the back of his own hand. They were in love, and planned to go to college together in the fall.

Jeff had lost more than his love. He lost his best friend, too.

He tried to remember all the great times he's had with Nick, but they were too hard and too painful to recover. The pills made it even harder to remember.

Jeff felt the tears finally fall as he looked down at the blood running down his arm onto the carpet.

He had completely forgotten to grab a towel to put over his arm before the blood could go onto the carpet.

He really didn't give a fuck anymore. This was his last night, anyway.

Jeff picked the knife back up and made two, long cuts down his veins, letting the blood leave his body.

_I'll be there soon, Nick._

Soon, he would finally be with Nick again. Soon, he could finally be happy again. Soon, he could finally breathe again.

**Hope you guys enjoyed(Or cried. I cried while writing.)**

**Review and leave me songs and prompts:)**

**Follow me on tumblr (Link on profile)**


	2. My Notebook

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated, I haven't been in the best mood lately.**

**So, this is really long. 3.5 pages on word! I really hope you enjoy**

**The song used is "My notebook" by Tiffany Alvord. Go listen to it.**

**Send me some songs either on a review, private message, or on my tumblr ask box!**

It was a normal day in math class for Nick.

They would learn something "new" that Nick had learned last year at his old school. He had already taken Pre-Calculus at his old school. He hadn't bothered changing the class because this was his only class of the day where he could think.

Nick pulled out his notebook, quickly copied the notes, and then started doodling. It wasn't like the teacher was going to call on him anyway. Nick was actually very shy and quiet. Especially around teachers and Jeff.

_Jeff_

He didn't know when it had happened, but Nick fell hard for Jeff. It had all came as a big epiphany to him after Jeff's last boyfriend.

And Jeff was comfortable around him. Nick, on the other hand, wasn't. Jeff had been completely casual when talking about his sexuality. Nick hadn't even admitted to Jeff about being gay yet.

He had tried dropping hints, but Jeff was oblivious.

He tried flirting, but once again, Jeff was oblivious.

He couldn't find the right words to say. So instead, he wrote it down everyday in his Pre-Calculus notebook.. He could write everything he was feeling so perfectly. He would completely blank out and stood there looking like a big idiot whenever he tried to tell Jeff his feelings.

Nick hoped one day he wouldn't be so scared to tell Jeff. He hoped he could finally be himself. But, for now, everything would remain the same.

Maybe Nick would just give Jeff the notebook. Of course, it would be embarrassing with Jeff's name doodled everywhere with hearts and smiley faces. Nick would probably die of embarrassment if that ever happened.

Nick was so deep in thought, that he didn't hear the bell ring.

He only noticed when Jeff walked over to his desk. "Nick, are you ok? You totally spaced out during class..."

Nick jumped, finally seeing how unusually close Jeff was. Nick's train of thought completely left him as he gathered his books. "Y-yeah."

Jeff had a look of doubt on his face, but he didn't question Nick. Jeff figured Nick would tell him whatever was wrong when he was ready. Jeff walked with Nick to their lockers. "Hey, Nick, do you think I could see your notes from yesterday? I asked Mr. Jettson for them, but he said he didn't have a print out for me."

Nick had completely forgotten Jeff had not been in class yesterday. He had been too busy writing the deepest and most heartfelt confession out of all the ones he has written, which is a lot.

Nick absentmindedly handed his notebook over, still in a state of haziness.

Jeff hurried down the hall to History, with Nick's notebook in hand. He entered the classroom and took his seat. Today they were just reviewing, so Jeff would have time to copy Nick's notes.

Jeff flipped to yesterday's notes and looked at the first page in shock. It wasn't math notes at all. It was a letter and doodles.

He knew this was invading Nick's privacy, but he was curious.

_Jeff, _

What the hell?

_I...I don't really know how this happened. It just did._

_I guess it all started when we met. There was something about you. Your bleach blonde hair is what caught my attention. Then, I went to my room and you were standing there with your bags, introducing yourself to me. I was ecstatic._

_Soon, we became best friends. We were inseparable. You never saw one of us without the other. I was happy I found such a good friend._

_Then, one day, I realized there was more than just friendship there. I felt love. I wanted more than just friendship. I wanted you. _

_I love you, Jeff._

_But, you'll most likely never read this. I would tell you all of this, but I just get to nervous around you. I have trouble opening up and being myself. I'm scared you won't like me._

_I basically know these words by heart. It's funny, actually. I've written in this notebook everyday since I realized I love you. There's probably hundreds in here. _

Jeff flipped through the notebook and, true to Nick's word, there _were_ hundreds.

_Maybe one day, I'll have the guts to give you one of these letters._

_So, I guess that's all._

_Love, _

_Nick._

Jeff was overwhelmed. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Usually Nick was so quiet and reserved. He'd never even knew Nick was _gay._

If Jeff had, he would have done something sooner.

Jeff flipped to a new piece of paper and got to work.

_**oO0Oo**_

Nick was frantically searching for his notebook. He was so out of it this morning, he couldn't remember where he put it.

He hoped to God he didn't leave it in math. He didn't want it falling into someone else's hands. Especially Jeff.

It was right at that moment Jeff walked into Nick's room. Nick quickly dropped whatever he was holding and turned toward the blonde.

"Hey, Nick, here's your notebook back." Nick's eyes widened

"Where did you get that from? Give me it!" Nick tried to snatch the notebook away from Jeff, but Jeff used his height to his advantage. Jeff held the notebook over his head as he answered. "I asked you today after math if I could copy the notes from yesterday's class. You were acting really strange, but you handed it over."

Nick's face flushed. He noticed Jeff wasn't paying attention, so he grabbed the notebook and threw it in the corner.

Jeff quickly turned to the door and left Nick's room.

_Phase one complete..._

_**oO0Oo**_

Nick arrived at Jeff's dorm hours later with the notebook.

He ran right up to Jeff and smashed his lips to the taller boy's lips. Jeff was so startled he dropped his chemistry book onto the ground.

Nick deepened the kiss, dropping the notebook on the ground.

As it dropped, the latest entry fell out.

It was chicken scratch, but still readable

_Nick,_

_I'm thinking you didn't mean to give me this notebook. _

_But, it's a good thing you did. I read the notes. I can't believe I didn't see it all along._

_I love you, too. I have since freshman year. I just didn't know you were gay._

_You never said anything. I would have done something a whole hell of a lot sooner if I knew._

_Nick Duval, please go out with me?_

_-Jeff_

It was followed by an enthusiastic "Hell yes!" at the bottom of the page.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review!Review!Review!**

**I'll love you forever:)**

**And send me some songs! I have enough for at least 3 more chapters:)**


	3. Nothing

**I AM SO SORRY FOR DELAY. I HAVENT BEEN IN THE BEST OF MOODS LATELY. THIS IS BASED OFF OF THE SONG NOTHING BY THE SCRIPT. CHECK IT OUT**

**ENJOY**

"NICKY!"

Ok, so maybe Jeff was a little drunk.

"NICKY-POO!"

Scratch that. Jeff was completely _wasted._

Jeff was standing outside Nick's window.

None of this would have happened if the other Warblers had kept track of Jeff.

_**oO0Oo**_

It started with a screaming match that could be heard from miles away.

"I JUST DON'T GET WHY YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO ME ANYMORE!"

"I'M BUSY ALL THE FREAKING TIME. AND WHEN I'M NOT I'M EXHAUSTED! I'M SORRY I CAN'T PLEASE YOU! YOU'RE BEING AN OVERDRAMATIC BRAT!"

The words stung. Jeff had regretted saying them the moment they came out of his mouth.

Lately, Nick and Jeff had been fighting more often.

They got louder and louder each time, if possible.

They were always about the same thing, too. Jeff's attention had started to waver from Nick. It's not that he wasn't interested. He was just busy. Between Warblers, guitar lessons, dance practice, and soccer, he had no time for Nick.

Nick thought it was because Jeff just didn't like him anymore. He thought that after 3 years of dating, Jeff thought he was boring.

He was sick and tired of being ignored. He had had enough.

"FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT JEFF, WE'RE THROUGH!"

Jeff's face fell as he tried to argue back. "But-"

"No Jeff, I'm done. GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Nick all but shoved Jeff out of the room.

Too bad it was also Jeff's...

_Well, looks like I'm sleeping in Wes and David's room tonight..._

_**oO0Oo**_

Wes and David had came back to their room that night to find Jeff fast asleep on the floor. He looked a mess.

Wes and David flipped him over. Jeff stirred and sat up so fast, he hit Wes and David.

"OUCH, JEFF! WHAT THE HELL?" David shouted as his hands flew to his forehead.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"What's up? Why the hell are you in our room and not with Nick?" Jeff's face fell slightly, remembering what happened as a silent tear went down his cheek.

"Webrokeuptoday."

"Come again?"

"We. Broke. Up. Today. _Can I make that any clearer for you, Wesley?_" Jeff doubled over and started sobbing

"Aww, shit, man. Don't cry."

The gears were turning in David's head, as he sat quietly watching Jeff. "How about we go out tonight. We'll get your mind off of things, get a few drinks, and have fun."

"What do you mean _we_, David?. I have to study for tomorrow's Biology test. And where the _hell _do you think we're going to get alcohol?"

"I...know a place." David was looking towards the ceiling, as if remembering a memory from a while ago. He came back to reality and shot Wes a look that said _we're doing this for Jeff, so go along with it._

"Fine... But I'm not happy about it. And you're paying, David."

"I figured as much." David chuckled, knowing Wes all too well.

They both turned to Jeff for his answer.

"I'm in."

_**oO0Oo**_

The group that went to the bar consisted of Jeff, Wes, David, Blaine, Kurt, and Thad.

Jeff looked haapy, but deep on the inside, he really misses Nick. He really wants to go see him and apologize.

It wasn't actually a bar. It was a hidden hangout for teenagers that wanted somewhere to have fun. It had video games, music, dancing, drinks and just about anything else a teenager could want. Jeff didn't even want to know _how_ David found this place.

Most of the boys were not planning on drinking. They were only there to help cheer up Jeff.

They tried to comfort him with empty promises that Nick was no good for Jeff or that Jeff was way better off now.

Jeff didn't believe any of it. He keeps telling them that they are wrong.

They all just pretend to play along, but Kurt kept looking at Jeff like he was crazy. He was defending the guy that just broke his heart.

All the other guys were secretly thinking the same thing, but made it less obvious than Kurt.

The whole time Jeff chugs drink after drink. The other guys were hoping it would make him forget about Nick, at least for one night.

It did the complete opposite of that. It made him think and talk about Nick _more,_ if possible.

Jeff kept going on and on about how he just wanted to go talk to Nick, but the other five wouldn't let him.

Jeff then started screaming Nick's name throughout the club. The boys kept trying to calm him down, but it was no use. Jeff wasn't going to give up. He loved Nick.

They each took turns watching him.

But, when it was Wes's turn, he walked over to the rest of the group. "Hey guys, where's Jeff?"

All four of the remaining boys sent questioning looks to Wes.

"What are you all looking at me like that for?"

"Wes," Thad had stepped forward. "Do you remember our little plan we set up? It's where we each take a turn watching Jeff. Well guess what? YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO FREAKING BE WATCHING HIM! WE SHOULD BE ASKING YOU WHERE HE IS!"

All the boys were shocked. They had never seen Thad explode.

"I-I don't know where he is. He ran off. I thought he was going to look for you."

Thad wondered how Wes could be such a dumbass sometimes. "Were you listening at all tonight?" Wes was just about to answer when Thad cut him off. "Don't answer that. What are we waiting for. We have to find Jeff before he does something to regret."

_**oO0Oo**_

And this is how Jeff ended up in front of Nick's window.

He had stumbled his way back to Dalton by some miracle. Jeff figured that if he could see Nick in person, and Nick saw how sorry Jeff was and how much he was hurting, he would take Jeff back.

After calling Nick's name out with no answer, Jeff started throwing pebbled at his window. He threw them for ten minutes. They, too, got no answer from the brunette.

Jeff pulled out his phone and hit the three key to dial Nick's number.

Nick picked up after four rings. He didn't say anything. He was waiting for Jeff to speak.

"Nicky, j-just hear me out." Jeff's words were completely slurred. "I-I'm freaking sorry I-I haven't paying attention to y-you. I promise that if you t-take me back, I-ll make more time f-for you. Dude, I-I freaking _love _you. J-just take me back, please."

Jeff waited for a response from the other line. All he heard was nothing.

Nothing but a dial tone.

**HI! I hope you enjoyed it! Follow me on tumblr(link on profile) and leave me songs you'd like to see. I'll try to use them:)**

**-Madison**


	4. Pokemon

AN: Sorry no updates! These next two have nothing to do with songs, just drabbles I wrote on Tumblr! Sorry I haven't been on. Between being sick, research papers, school work, and musical, I haven't had time to focus on any stories on here. Don't worry, they have not been abandoned!

**Prompt: Something Niffty**

Nick returned to his dorm room after soccer practice. He was about to enter the room when he heard a familiar theme song coming from the other side of the door.

"_I wanna be the very best_

_Like no one ever was_

_To catch them is my real test_

_To train them is my cause!"_

Nick poked his head inside the room to see Jeff dancing around the room and joining in with the theme song. Nick had to contain his laughter, because he didn't want to alert the blond of his presence.

Nick continued to watch as he belted out the entire theme song, completely losing it by the end.

The blond froze and turned towards the doorway. Jeff looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"It-it's not what- I mean I-" Jeff stumbled over his words, completely embarrassed.

"I thought it was cute. _You're _cute." The brunet smiled at the blond, as the blond blushed profusely, taken aback by the brashness of his best friend.

Nick wasn't sure what had came over him, but he just needed to say something. He was glad he did when the blond spoke up again.

"I think you're cute, too, Nicky."


	5. Snow Day

AN: Yes, 2 posts in one day! They are very short, and my reasoning is in the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Prompt: Niff snow day**

Nick walked out the door of their building to be hit in the face with a snowball. His face felt like an ice cube as he wiped the snow away, looking for the culprit. As he finally spotted a head of blond hair, he was hit with another snowball.

The two boys locked eyes, a silent agreement going on between the two.

Snowball fight. Loser has to buy the other coffee at the Lima Bean.

The two ran separate ways. They made snowballs as they ran to opposite ends of the opening.

The war was fought bravely between the two. Neither giving up. It wasn't until Jeff suprise attacked Nick from behind while he made more snowballs, that the war was won. He tackled Nick, grabbing his waist.

They landed one on top of the other. Both boys blushed as the looked at each other. Nick bent down to peck Jeff's lips.

"I guess you won." The brunet whispered. "Let me buy you coffee."

Jeff smiled up at Nick, not caring he was getting soaked from the snow.

"It's a date."


End file.
